cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Police
The Dimension Police (ディメンジョンポリス Dimenjon Porisu) is a clan from the Star Gate nation, thematically based around superheroes and supervillains from giant robot series. The heroes of Dimension Police are focused around powering up their vanguard and unlocking their vanguard's skills, which trigger upon having a certain amount of power before the attack step; usually, these skills involve an increase in criticals. The villains of Dimension Police, introduced in Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada, reduce the power of your opponent's vanguard, making it easier for their units to deal damage and gaining benefits if the vanguard has 8000 or less power. Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha heads the Dimensional Police's investigations of Cray. In the anime, the members of Team Caesar; Kenji Mitsusada, Gai Usui, and Yuri Usui use this clan. Kenji's deck is based on the Dimensional Robos archetype, while Yuri's is based on the Enigman series. Jun Mutsuki also used this clan focusing on the Zeal ride chain. Philippe Neve uses the Dimension Police in Season 4, focused on the Metalborgs. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G , Karl Yamaji uses a Dimension Police deck focused on the Enigmans. Background Who are the Cosmic Monsters? (February 24, 2015) In the broad universe, there are evil beings who attempt to invade and conquer peaceful planets. They pillage and plunder relentlessly for a variety of resources found in those planets, including materials, mana and emotional energies. Some monsters come to Cray as they try to escape from "Dimension Police", while some come to invade the planet. They join hands for their own agenda and fight against the heroes. Their "aesthetic of evil" is "the end justifies the means". Even though they fought alongside the heroes to protect planet Cray from other invaders, their action was nothing more than a result of their "aesthetic". They would fight until they annex the planet, the universe, and everything. Sets containing Dimension Police cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (18 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (26 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (17 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (21 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E(21 cards) *G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword (??? cards) Extra Booster Sets: *G Extra Booster 1: Cosmic Roar (35 Cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 12: Dimensional Brave Kaiser (17 cards) Starter Sets: *Starter Set: Dimensional Brave Kaiser Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (3 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Races Shared Races *Alien *Battleroid *High Beast *Human *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Cosmic Heroes *Dimensional Robos *Enigmans *Gallop *Kaiser *Metalborgs *Zeal List of Dimension Police cards Grade 0 *Army Penguin (Draw) (Workeroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical) (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandrescue (Heal) (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed (Battleroid) *Cosmo Fang (Stand) (Battleroid) *Demon-eye Monster, Gorgon (Critical) (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (Critical) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daicrane (Draw) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daiwolf (Critical) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Goflight (Stand) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (Heal) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha (Battleroid) *Dissection Monster, Kaizon (Heal) (Alien) *Enigman Flow (Alien) *Enigman Sunset (Critical) (Alien) *Guide Dolphin (Stand) (High Beast) *Gem Monster, Jewelmine (Draw) (Alien) *Hypnotism Monster, Nechoroly (Alien) *Justice Cobalt (Critical) (Alien) *Justice Rose (Heal) (Alien) *Larva Beast, Zeal (Alien) *Masked Police, Guunjoe (Draw) (Human) *Metalborg, Battle Roller (Critical) (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Blackboi (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Black Nurse (Heal) (Workeroid) *Metalborg, Devil Loader (Draw) (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Grasscutter(Critical) (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Locobattler (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Mec Rogue (Battleroid) *Metalborg Operator, Kilika (Stand) (Human) *Noise Monster, Decibelon (Stand) (Alien) *Operator Girl, Erika (Heal) (Human) *Operator Girl, Reika (Stand) (Human) *Warrior of Destiny, Dai (Human) *Workerpod, Saturday (Workeroid) Grade 1 *Beam Monster, Raidrum (Alien) *Commander Laurel (Alien) *Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandguard (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandlady (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandpolice (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandreef (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandrope (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandvehicle (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon (Battleroid) *Cosmo Roar (Battleroid) *Diamond Ace (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibrave (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Dailander (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Dailion (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daishield (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Gocannon (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Kaiser Grader (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka (Human) *Enigman Cloud (Alien) *Enigman Ripple (Alien) *Evolution Monster, Davain (Alien) *Eye of Destruction, Zeal (Alien) *Fighting Saucer (Battleroid) *Glory Maker (Alien) *Heat Ray Monster, Gigabolt (Alien) *Karenroid, Daisy (Battleroid) *Land Battle Support Type, Enigship (Battleroid) *Magical Police Quilt (Human) *Metalborg, Black Doctor (Workeroid) *Metalborg, Bryknuckle (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Death Blade (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Hammerhel (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Mist Ghost (Battleroid) *Metalborg, X Blaise (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Yunbot (Battleroid) *Mysterious Navy Admiral, Gogoth (Alien) *Psychic Grey (Alien) *Speedster (Battleroid) Grade 2 *Assault Monster, Gunrock (Alien) *Cosmo Beak (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandrifter (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu (Battleroid) *Cosmic Hero, Grandrevolver (Battleroid) *Cosmic Mothership (Battleroid) *Cosmic Rider (Battleroid) *Devourer of Planets, Zeal (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daibazooka (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daidriller (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daifighter (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daiheart (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daijet (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Kaizard (Battleroid) *Enigman Night Sky (Alien) *Enigman Wave (Alien) *Enigroid Comrade (Battleroid) *Fusion Monster, Bugreed (Alien) *Ionization Monster, Plazm (Alien) *Masked Police, Grander (Human) *Metalborg, Bulldump (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Diggerion (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Lionetter (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Magmafork (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Russell Blizzard (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Ur Buster (Battleroid) *Operator Girl, Mika (Human) *Platinum Ace (Alien) *Shock Monster, Vipple (Alien) *Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (Battleroid) *Twin Order (Battleroid) Grade 3 *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha (Battleroid) *Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat (Battleroid) *Enigman Cyclone (Alien) *Enigman Rain (Alien) *Enigman Shine (Alien) *Enigman Storm (Alien) *Enigman Tornado (Alien) *Galactic Beast, Zeal (Alien) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka (Battleroid) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop (Battleroid) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandmantle (Battleroid) *Interdimensional Ninja, Tsukikage (Alien) *Lady Justice (Alien) *Miracle Beauty (Alien) *Metalborg, Barrengrader (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Drion (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Sandstorm (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Scissorion (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Sin Buster (Battleroid) *New Era Beast, Zeal (Alien) *Original Saver, Zero (Alien) *Space Leviathan, Dogrumadra (Alien) *Subterranean Beast, Magma Lord (Alien) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Diard (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser (Battleroid) *True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha (Battleroid) Grade 4 *99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth (Battleroid) *Dark Superhuman, Omega (Alien) *Dark Superhuman, Pretty Cat (Alien) *Enigman Patriot (Alien) *Hyper Metalborg, Heavyduke (Battleroid) *Legendary Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Leon (Battleroid) *Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou *Super Cosmic Hero, X-falcon (Battleroid) *Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop (Battleroid) *Super Cosmic Hero, X-phoenix (Battleroid) *Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue (Battleroid) *Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger (Battleroid) Trivia *Dimension Police is the only clan released for Cardfight!! Vanguard G Season 1 that didn't have its Stride Bonus unit featured in a single episode. However, a G-unit from the same set (Super Cosmic Hero, X-falcon) did appear in an episode. Category:Dimension Police